The stone
by kery233
Summary: When Percy is in Medusa's house and see's the statue of the girl. This is her story of how it happened. Oneshot.


"Just one more house," my mom called out while I turned around. "I'll wait here till your back."

"Okay mom," I called back while holding my Easter basket towards me. Rounding the corner I saw a house standing tall. It was the only house there with it's lights on. Slowly I walked up to it and looked around the garden.

It's garden's were decorated with statues. Creepy statues, not statues that you'll see in kids shows, but human size statues. Each different in any way you could imagine, but with one similar detail about them all.

Their faces were terrified.

Swallowing, I quickly walked up towards the gate. _Don't be scared it's just Halloween decorations _I kept thinking.

Reaching the door I knocked and waited… until the door finally opened and revealed a woman who wad wrapped all fabric even her face was covered.

"Treat-or-Trick," I called out holding my Easter basket up in the air for her to give me a treat… but she didn't.

"What a lovely costume you have," the woman told me her voice sending chills throughout my body but I ignored it and smiled at her.

"My mom made it," I explained taking my bunny ears off and showing it to her. "This is cardboard since we don't have enough to buy one."

"Oh you poor dear," the woman called out while opening the door farther. "Why don't you come inside and I'll give you the candy."

Now I felt scared. "I can't my mom said never go inside stranger's houses and also my mom's waiting for me to go to her so we can go home."

"How very smart of your mom," the woman said but still didn't go inside to get her candy bowl.

"I'll tell her that," I said shuffling slightly where I stood feeling uncomfortable with the woman's gaze.

"Oh, I don't know if you could," the woman replied. Now I was backing away from her fear taking over my body as I stared at her. "Stay."

"Sorry… but I have to go," I called out but before I could turn around and run towards my mom the woman pulled out her cloth from her face.

And what I saw just made me scream in fear.

Her face looked normal but with snakes on her head and her eyes stared straight at me. The eyes were the last thing I saw before I felt my feet freeze and then my arms.

My face started to freeze as I let out a scream but it was silences. As my mouth froze and blackness welcomed me as I fell towards it.

A scream was heard around the houses but no one knew who it belonged to and where it was.

The woman who was standing by the corner of the street heard it as well. Looking around her shoulder half expecting someone to come out but no one did.

"Alice," the woman called out to the silent night "it's time to go," but still no answered came. The woman then started to walk towards the direction the little girl went. "Alice."

She turned the corner and saw a woman wrapping her face with a cloth while a statue stood in front of her. A statue of a little girl. The woman looked closer at this and gasped. The statue of the girl was wearing a bunny costume and holding a bunny basket.

The woman quickly turned around running towards the closest police station while screaming "My daughter… my daughter… she's turn to stone."

She kept explaining to the police but none looked interested at that. Later that day the woman was submitted to a mental hospital while she kept muttering "I'm not crazy… I'm not crazy… my daughter… my daughter…"

The police searched for the little girl that the mom had reported missing. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't find the girl and while searching for her they found no file of her.

And in New York a black haired boy picked up the newspaper labeling "Crazy Mom makes up daughter."

The mom was arrested for a false accusation and was put in a mental hospital still believing that she has a daughter. All the files report no sign of a girl with brown hair and blue eyes names Alice Grendard who's mother is Linda Grendard.

"Weird," muttered the boy holding the paper hadn't he met a family with a last name of Grendard who had a little girl named Alice. In fact they met at a park which his mom got along with Alice's mom that they became distinct friends.

The boy then shrugged, it probably has nothing to do with that and then he set the newspaper down in his room hearing the door open.

"Percy," a woman's voice called out which Percy answered quickly. "Percy I found you another school."

"Oh," the boy said not thinking of anything to say. "Mom when was the last time you talked to Linda Grendard?"

"Two weeks ago they said she shouldn't talk to the outside world since she was put in the mental hospital," the woman answered sadly.

The boy looked at her and then at the newspaper "Mom there in the…"

"Sally have you got my bean dips ready," called a gruffy voice from the other room. Sally looked up and called out.

"Almost dear… Percy tell me what it is at dinner."

"Okay."

But the boy never did tell her. Once the thought left his mind it didn't return and still the woman stayed at the mental hospital telling the doctors she's not crazy that her daughter was turn to stone.


End file.
